Crystal Tears
by angelprincessamu213
Summary: Duck falls into the world of Shugo Chara and meets a mysterious cat-eared boy named Ikuto, who saves her life. Fakir follows Duck only to get turned into a duck himself! Will Fakir and Duck ever find each other again or will they be stuck in the world of Shugo Chara forver? DuckxFakir


Hi! I'm angelprincessamu213, and this is my first crossover fanfiction story. I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

Crystal Tears

Chapter One Forever

Duck peered into the clear, blue water. Her reflection looking back at her as it appeared in the ripples of the surface. Duck sighed gently entering the water. Duck closed her eyes her heart filled with sadness that she had kept bottled up inside her for months. She longed to be a human again. To dance with Fakir and thank him for all he had done for her. She had already fulfilled her wish. She had returned the shards of the prince's heart back to the prince, and she had returned to being a duck. Duck could still remember her last few moments of being human as she danced with Fakir. She would treasure those moments forever for that was when he had made her a promise. Duck's heart was filled with happiness as her troubles seemed to vanish away no longer lingering and tugging on her heart.

She remembered Fakir's words on the night she turned back into a duck forever. "I promise to stay by your side forever."

Those wonderful words that always gave her strength and filled her with happiness. She need only to of them and all of her troubles would go away. Duck's face turned bright red as she thought of fakir.

"Duck what are you doing?" asked a voice coming from behind duck. "Huh?" Duck thought as she turned around to see who it was.

"Fakir! What should I do? I must have looked like a complete idiot!" Duck thought frantically freaking out and darting in all different directions.

"Whoa why are you freaking out?" Fakir questioned as he watched Duck dart in different directions. "Calm down."

"Quack! Quack, Quack, Quack!" Duck quacked frantically as she went up to Fakir in a frenzy. Duck flapped her wings ecstatically.

"Duck is something wrong?" Fakir asked in a serious tone as he looked into Duck's face. "Tell me."

Duck shook her head from side to side.

"Thank goodness!" Fakir exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "You had me seriously worried there for a second."

"He's worried about…me?" Duck thought pointing to herself and thinking about it her face turning bright red.

"Naw there's no way!" Duck exclaimed in a satisfied tone.

"Besides I bet Fakir already has someone he likes." Duck exclaimed in a convinced tone. "There's tons of girls at school who have a crush on him. He probably likes one of them."

"Nobody would ever want a scatterbrained duck anyway." Duck said in a downcast but convinced tone. Duck sighed sadly as she slowly trudged over to Fakir.

"You seem kind of sad." Fakir said with a smile as he kneeled down to Duck's level. "Tell me and I'll try to understand as best as I can."

"Quack ( It's just)…Q-Quack ( d-do you have someone you like?) Quack," Duck questioned nervously in a mumble as she turned bright red.

Fakir looked into Duck's sparkly, light blue eyes.

"I don't know what you're trying to ask me, but I bet it's something important." Fakir said with a smile looking at Duck.

Duck shook her head from side to side. Duck pointed to Fakir with her wing.

"Me?" Fakir questioned pointing to himself in a confused tone.

Duck nodded.

Duck put her wings together in a ballet position.

"love?" Fakir questioned.

Duck nodded.

"Are you asking if I like someone?" Fakir questioned in a disgusted tone his face tensing up.

"Quack ( Yes.)" Duck replied with a nod.

"No, I would never waste time on such trifle things." Fakir said in annoyance as he looked away.

"Quack ( Phew)" Duck sighed in relief. "Quack ( That's good.)"

"Wait why am I relieved?" Duck thought confused.

"Why do you ask?" Fakir questioned in a curious, but stubborn tone tone as he looked at Duck.

"Fakir…," Duck thought as she peered deeply into Fakir's eyes.

"Th-Thump, Th-Thump, Th-Thump," pounded Duck's heart.

"Do I like Fakir?" Duck thought confused.

Fakir waited for Duck to answer him continuing to look into her eyes.

"I do." Duck thought. "I do like Fakir! I can't believe I haven't realized it until now. If I don't tell him now I may never get the chance to."

Duck folded her wings together in a ballet position. She lifted her foot the air and began to dance. Although it was not graceful it conveyed her true feelings and was beautiful in its own way.

"Fakir, these feelings I have for you even though I cannot express them through words I will express them through dance." Duck thought as she danced to express her feelings.

Duck finished her dance and opened her eyes to look at Fakir.

"Duck I never…thought you'd feel that way." Fakir said in surprise.

"Fakir doesn't like me." Duck thought sadly tears forming in her eyes and slipping down her cheeks as they fell to the ground. "I knew he probably wouldn't feel the same way. I just had the faintest glimmer of hope that he would."

"Duck…," Fakir said with a concerned face and tone as he wiped Duck's tears from her eyes.

"I feel…the same way." Fakir said turning bright red.

"Just don't tell anyone else, okay?" Fakir said embarrassed as he looked away. "Or else I'll never hear the end of it."

"What! F-Fakir likes me!" Duck thought not believing her ears.

"You made me happy when you told me that you liked because I thought you would never feel the same way I did." Fakir said still embarrassed and looking away his face still bright red.

"Fakir…he's so cute." Duck thought with a giggle and a smile.

"Quack, Quack (Fakir, I wanna be with you forever.)" Duck said with a smile.

"Duck, will you stay by my side forever?" Fakir asked in a serious tone kneeling to Duck's level and taking her wing in his hand and looking into her eyes for an answer.

"Quack ( Yes)," Duck replied with a nod.

Fakir picked up Duck and held her in his embrace.

"I will protect you with my life, and I will never let you go." Fakir said as her held Duck in his embrace. "Even if we get separated I will always come and find you. You are the most important person to me."

"I feel the same way." Duck thought with as smile as she hugged Fakir.

A bright glow erupted from Duck as she was surrounded with light. A golden light gleamed from Duck as it burst into many sparkles.

"Fakir," Duck said smiling, hugging Fakir.

Fakir let go of Duck and looked at her in surprise.

"Duck…," Fakir said in surprise taken aback not believing his eyes. "You're human."

"What! Quack!" Duck exclaimed in surprise taken aback.

Duck walked over to the water and looked at her reflection. She was wearing a knee length strapless fluffy white feather dress. A sparkly, blue stone in the shape of a teardrop hung around her neck. Her pretty light, peach colored hair fell down to her waist, and her appearance was more beautiful than before.

"I-I'm really human again." Duck thought in surprise. "I-I can't believe it."

Suddenly a rush of joy filled Duck's heart. Duck turned around and faced Fakir.

"Fakir." Duck said softly with a smile.

"Yes?" Fakir questioned in surprise.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say it again." Duck said shaking her head from side to side. "I just wanted to make sure this wasn't just a dream."

Fakir rushed over to Duck and grabbed her and hugged her.

"F-Fakir." Duck mumbled turning bright red.

"Idiot." Fakir said as he squeezed Duck even tighter in his embrace. "Just be quiet for once."

Duck smiled and closed her eyes and hugged Fakir back.

Suddenly a dark, black and purple cloud formed in the sky looming over the water and the forest. The cloud began swirling creating a vortex as the winds began to pick up becoming higher and higher sucking things into it as it grew bigger and bigger.

"Fakir!" Duck yelled frantically as the winds picked her up and began sucking her into the swirling vortex.

"Duck! Don't let go of me!" Fakir exclaimed as he held onto Duck's hands.

"I can't hold on much longer." Duck cried as she strained to hold on.

Duck's hands began to slip as she was holding onto Fakir's hands with her fingertips.

"Fakir!" Duck yelled desperately tears forming in her eyes.

Fakir held onto Duck by her fingertips trying with all his strength to save her.

"Duuuck!" Fakir cried desperately as Duck slipped from his grasp.

"Faaakir!" Duck screamed frantically tears streaming down her face as her fingers slipped from Fakirs.

Duck: Well, did you like it?

Fakir: Of, course they did idiot.

Duck: Hey!

angelprincessamu213: … Anyways please comment and review to tell me what you think. Thank you so much!

Duck: I'm not done with you yet come back here!

Fakir: See ya! I'm outta here.

Duck: Come back here Fakir!

angelprincessamu213: Until next time bye!


End file.
